The joy of being Russia's dog
by Emi-no-sabaku
Summary: Luxembourg is Russia's dog now how did that happen and is she falling for him OC X Russia and OC onesided X canada. 4 part Puerto Rico Omake with 2 states and a visit to spain
1. Chapter 1

**The Joy of being Russia's dog**

**By Emi_no_sabaku and Cookie-san**

_Originally a friend's dream, she and I have incorporated it into a story in which we will need your help to figure out ways to torture France (because we all know that he deserves it)._

_ The main character is my friend's OC Luxembourg; one of France's many cousins' must replace him in a world meeting. We are going to include America's Spanish commonwealth Puerto Rico (OC), who has a one-sided crush on Canada as one of Luxembourg's close friends. The are small talk sessions in random intervals of these chapters which will invoke hints and drama as well as minor girl sessions with Belgium and Ukraine. _

_Profiles will be on my profile as well as a link to a picture of Luxembourg and Puerto Rico (and Juan, the singing Coqui)_

_So now let us being..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Luxembourg sighed as she stepped lightly down the large bright halls to France's rooms. Why, had he summoned her in the first place she wondered until the sound of coughing filled the hall spilling from his open bedroom door? *Cough, cough, cough* "Cousin France, are you ok?" she asked in a slightly caring tone. More coughing ensued before he answered her question. " Il semble que j'ai attrapé un rhume"* Luxembourg looked slightly alarmed, "Isn't there a meeting tomorrow?" She asked in a sterner tone. *cough, cough* "Yes, that's why I summoned you, I need you to replace me at the meeting and as a make up for missing it please invite some guests over for dinner tomorrow and tell them that they can stay the night."

The next day, Luxembourg found herself at the world meeting. America was the first to notice the wildly dress young woman with the colorful clothing on. Luxembourg was a slave to fashion; her light brown hair was in a long ponytail, cornflower blue eyes wide. He immediately pointed her out, "Oi, Who are you, are you a Spy?" How he'd come to that conclusion was questionable (He watches too many of his own action movies) because she didn't look like a spy in fact, she was wearing her flag on her black leather jacket the red, white, and blue stripes ringing her arm, a light blue shirt under the jacket and jeans with brown boots. "No, I'm Luxembourg, France's cousin, He has a cold right now and he asked me to replace him for the meeting"

England stared at her; he couldn't find any resemblance to France at all. "Wow... you don't look like your France's cousin". Luxembourg felt annoyed and faced the rest of the countries, "All Countries are invited to France's house for dinner..." she faced England, and with a low evil tone and a face that gave even Russia the chills."...If you're not going..." she switched to a pitch close to Russia's, "...I'll understand" The Conference room was quiet as Luxembourg stood and left the room. England thought to himself "She's like a mix up of France and Russia on steroids, really scary"

_**Time passes**_

Luxembourg had returned to France's house to cook the banquet for the guests. The guests come in one by one. Into the lavished home of France, everyone came except Turkey (He didn't come to the meeting). As the hostess, Luxembourg served the dinner at an enormous, long table. She finished and sat between Russia and England, Luxembourg had some kind of immunity to Russia's evil aura. They started talking while the food was served by the trained servants. England talking just to ease his mind, he turns to her and says, "Hey, you're a pretty good cook!" She smiled "Thank you, I could show you some tips next time" Everyone stopped talking and watched England. America (Dumbass) stood and yelled down the table, "You could use some cooking lessons from Luxembourg!!" England throws a fork at America missing him by an inch. "I'm a good cook already, you git"

A hand was gripping her shoulder suddenly; it was Russia he'd frozen. Luxembourg looked around and saw Belarus "Nii-san let's get married, married, married...(X20)" she was whispering to herself. Luxembourg looked at Russia again, smiling she said brightly "You should tame a wild dog" Belarus was creeped out by this statement and starts a retreat. Russia notice the retreat and stopped gripping Luxembourg's shoulder, gears in his mind turning and planning an evil plan.

_**Time passes**_

Soon it was night already, All the guests had left except for America, England, Japan and Russia, who decide to stay for the night 'just to make sure France was alright' (Like we believe that). Lithuania Estonia and Latvia came to Luxembourg before the left, just to 'warn' her about Russia "Stay away from Russia" they said, she didn't know what they meant.

Preparing to go to bed, she decides to check on France again, He wasn't there. She went to the next door which happened to be the room England had chosen, there she found him. He was butt naked almost 'invading' England while the brit was sleeping. "FRANCE, What the Hell are you doing!!?" England awoke at the scream and punched France; the punch threw him out of the room and into the hall. England promptly fell asleep again. Luxembourg left the room closing the door, a large shadow loomed over her and she turned to find Russia, "Oh, It's you Russia" she sighed.

* * *

_**Puerto Rico and Luxembourg's talk space**_

_**Puerto Rico: Russia's here, I wonder what he wants?**_

_**Luxembourg: ...NO COMMENT...**_

_**Russia: (to PR) would you become one with Russia and leave America, da?**_

_**PR: *twitch* Umm... no, thank you but no I'd rather go to Canada, it's nicer (hint this is important later)**_

_**(Russia left)**_

_**L: I wonder if he took my advice...?**_

_**PR: I want a puppy, (pout) all I have is Juan the singing Coqui** I want another pet I wonder if Papi*** would give me one... I'll ask next time I see him. **_

_**PR: Oh, Luxembourg don't forget to beat up America for me (hint)**_

* * *

**Translations and extra information**

*****It seems that I have caught a cold

**** **Juan the singing Coqui is Puerto Rico's pet, He's a tiny frog native to the Puerto Rican islands (yes, Puerto Rico is made up of three islands, the main one with two proportionally smaller ones)

Juan sings Puerto Rican folk songs including his favorites 'El Viejo San Juan' and 'Que Bonito Bandera' he's a red mud brown with a green moss back.

***** **The Papi that Puerto Rico is referring to is Spain the nation of which she was under rule for many years till she was sold to America, PR still loves her father much and misses him. She resents the fact that a vote has kept her from becoming a country because of indecision and a dependence on America, Kind of like Romano's dependence on Spain but she actually contributes back to America in several ways. She has several McDonald's placed around her landscape but she has retained her Spanish language and the practice of Catholicism has been maintained in her lands as well as the practice of Christianity. She visit's her father and gets along well with Romano.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Joy of being Russia's dog**

_So Dreams continue and of course some of you did not understand the title. Well the next chapter will explain that and just so you know I can not and will not write Smex so I'm going to say this once... USE YOUR FUCKING IMAGINATIONS. Thank you. and enjoy_

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to finally tame the dog" Russia told Luxembourg, while giggling slightly. Luxembourg brightened slightly, "Really Russia, can i see?" Russia pulled out a collar and leash and puts the collar around Luxembourg's neck. France watched from his spot on the floor. "Eh!?" France squeaked at the sight, Russia started smiling creepily, when France calls to America for help. Russia pulls Luxembourg by her collar into his room, locking the door and the windows. America arrived outside the room to find a naked France outside of Russia's room, russia's room was locked, listening to france's mumbling, something about a collar, and Luxembourg. America kicked down the locked door to find Russia feeding Luxembourg cake, Luxembourg was not wearing her pajama's but a mini skirt and a tube top. "You're such a pervert, Russia" America sneered, "Making a girl wear skimpy clothes for your own sick delusions... oh wait, France does that too." America left with that, returning the door to it's place.

"I'm just taming..." Russia said in a dark deep tone. Luxembourg looked up into Russia's eyes questioning, "Russia, why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "You intrigude me, so I want to keep you" He replied and then he demanded "Take off all your clothes, I want to make you mine... KOLKOLKOL" "WHY!!!???" Luxembourg asked blushing ruby. "Go ahead, strip all of it... then open yo-" He was interrupted by France. "STOP, NOT MY COUSIN!!" France shouted.

"She's already my dog, why not?" Russia replied with a slight pout. France started to cry. "Suffer~..." Russia rumbled. As he started to ravish Luxembourg in front of France. "Russia~no~ahh" Luxembourg moaned.

*IMAGINATION NOW*

France watched collapsing to the floor, tears flowing down his cheekshe was soon surrounded by a puddle of those tears. Sometime later, after three hours, France's eyes were red, blood shot and red from bearing the sight of the 'union' of Luxembourg and Russia. He zig-zagged out in the end, away from the room like a drunk. He bumped into England, hard enough for both of them to fall to the ground. England started, seeing it was France he shouted "Are you ok? France... France!!" France looked green and slightly ill, as if he hadn't slept that night (exactly), "... i-I'm...ok" he mumbled. Promptly after that he vomited all over England's shoes and England was furious. "OI, Don't puke on me!! You do have a bathroom!!". France and England both ran to the bathroom, The later to wash off his shoes, France to puke noisily into the basin.

England waited outside on the couch in the livingroom, to wait for the FROG to get out of the bathroom. France finally stopped vomiting and leaves the bathroom to join England in the livingroom. Russia and Luxembourg came into the livingroom just as he exited the bathroom. Seeing them, France turned pale and rushed back into the bathroom.

_**Puerto Rico and Luxembourg's talk space**_

_**Puerto Rico: O^O...porn...**_

_**France: BARF**_

_**Luxembourg: /////**_

_**PR: How's being one with Russia treating you?**_

_**L: O////O WTH!!**_

**_(Russia knocks down interview room door)_**

_**PR: That costs money you know and there's a recession, Why are you here anyway?**_

_**(Russia picks Luxembourg up)**_

_**L: What are you doing?!**_

_**R: You~ need~ more discipline~3 **_

_**(Russia leaves with Luxembourg)**_

**_PR: Looks like Luxembourg has been removed for now enjoy the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Joy of being Russia's dog**

**By Emi_no_sabaku and Cookie-san**

_Originally a friend's dream, she and I have incorporated it into a story in which we will need your help to figure out ways to torture France (because we all know that he deserves it). There will be kissing scenes but no Smex_

_ Just so you know America returned to the USA in the morning and the next chapter will be in Russia's cold house. XD_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Luxembourg had changed her clothes back to normal, she noticed France leaving the room, "France, pardon!" she shrieked, her eyes tears. She looked down when England questioned her. "Oi, what happened to France... It... this was you're doing?..." "Nope, he just had a taste of his own medicine~" Russia replied before Luxembourg could open her mouth. England didn't ask any more questions not with Russia around he wouldn't.

Luxembourg stood before the stove cooking breakfast for the three nations other than herself. "You're a bad girl~ 3" Luxembourg stiffened at the sound of Russia's voice in her ear, "W-what did I do?" she stammered, face beet red. Russia grinned at her softly elevating his voice into a deep evil tone, "You're-not-wearing-your-'lovely' clothes" (Yes those clothes from the last chapter XDXDXD) "There are still guests her-" She started to say as he backed her toward a wall.

BAM!! *Russia's hand slamming against a wall* "Looks like I need to teach you about Obedience" Russia growled. He leans in and kisses her roughly, soft lips clashing. "GASP!!" Englands shock showed clearly on his face but his fear was revealed by the shaking of his legs as he fled the room.

"Ahh, a little disturbance... shall we continue?" (OH, the humanity or should i say Nationality!! LOL... Run england, run from the scene...) Luxembourg stood in a confused daze, as Russia leaned in to kiss her again. "b-but WTH just happened?" He kissed her slowly slipping his tounge between her lips so that he could taste her. Luxembourg's thoughts raced, "Why me, Why's he doing this to me?" Soon her thoughts were clouded by emotions and a tingling left from Russia's kisses. Slowly She notices that Russia is taking her clothes off inch by inch.

Reflexively, she slaps Russia on the left cheek and runs fearing Russia's anger. (oh now she's scared of him... must be the molesting... she must have learned to use that slap on France XD) Russia laughed to himself, giggling slightly "Fiesty~ It's going to be fun, taming her" He murmurred to himself.

Meanwhile England decieds to call someone experienced in dealing with Russia... America to tell him what happened...

"Oi, America... I have bad news..."

"Oh, Hi Iggy!!... what's the bad news?"

"Russia has invaded Luxembourg!!" England reported in a neutral/ stressed tone

"... Wha-..." *Line goes out; beep, beep, beep*

England cursed quietly and throws the phone against the wall. Russia suddenly appears from around a corner and stalks up behind him, "England, are you my friend?" Dark aura eminating from him, chilling the room. England doesn't open his mouth as he leaves the room because he doesn't know what to say.

* * *

_**Puerto Rico and Luxembourg's talk space**_

_**Luxembourg: //// Why is Russia doing this to me?!**_

_**Puerto Rico: I don't know!! Don't ask me**_

_**L: Then I'll hire a detective**_

_**PR: Russia will kill whoever you hire first, Just ask Ukraine, I'm inviting her and Belgium to the next session**_

_**L: Ukraine... she's a 'bit' blonde**_

_**PR: You forget that I have experience with blonde's so don't worry*. **_

_**L: Oh~ , I get it**_

_**L: The other thing, I want Russia to stop making me wear 'those outfits'**_

_**PR: I can't stop him don't ask me about that stuff**_

_***Russia kicks down the door** ***_

_**PR: WTH!! Didn't I tell you to knock?!**_

_**R: nope *giggles***_

_**L: Why are you here?**_

_**PR: Yeah, what gives? We're talking!!**_

_**R: I'm here to get my dog**_

_**L: I'm not a dog, I have a name it's Luxembourg!! *Anger vein***_

_**R: Does a dog, make sexy noises and wear skimpy outfits for it's master...**_

_**PR: O.O ... /// GO AWAY!!**_

_**L: wait... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP THAT! I don't WANNA go!!**_

_**R: *smiles* It's time to carry you away**_

* * *

**Translations and extra information**

* Puerto Rico's experience with blondes constitutes toward the fact that I think America and Spain both have blonde moments in which they have a relapse in the amount of their brain cell being used.

** The Door was broken in the second chapter talk session Puerto Rico hasn't gotten it fixed yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Joy of being Russia's dog**

**By Emi_no_sabaku and Cookie-san**

_Originally a friend's dream, she and I have incorporated it into a story in which we will need your help to figure out ways to torture France (because we all know that he deserves it). There will be kissing scenes but no Smex_

_ We're finally in Russia's house so in come Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia for a few chapters This one will have Estonia in general for a small role. XD _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Several months later... Luxembourg's been living in Russia's house as his 'DOG'

Luxembourg was hiding out in the south bathroom again, Hiding because she'd smacked Russia's face again (not on purpose it's honestly just a reaction... she likes Russia) Someone knocks on the door. "Is someone in there?"

Russia wandered the hallways knowing that Luxembourg was hiding in one of his many bathrooms again. 'I need a unwilling helper' He thought to himself, rounding the corner Russia spotted Estonia facing away from him. Sneaking up behind Estonia was an easy task Russia does it often to all of the Baltics. He grabbed estonia's shoulder and the scared nation squeaked. Russia spoke into the nation's ear "I want you to help me find and capture her, now here's what you do..."

Luxembourg didn't reply to Estonia's voice. "I really need to go, can I use it?" She didn't utter a word for a few moments then she spoke, "Give me a minute!" There was a sound and a note slipped under the door. Luxembourg picked up the note and reads it...

_It's Estonia, _

_I know that you won't open the door because Russia's out here waiting. I need you to listen, unlock the door and slip out the window and go to the room on your right, change your clothes there and wait for further instructions..._

Luxembourg follow his instructions carefully and waited inside the room, but something was not right... it was too quiet. She felt like she was being watched. There was a rustling and a meow coming from the slightly ajar closet door. Luxembourg closes her eyes as she opens the closet door. "CREAK~" After the door was opened she opened one eye to see a cat's tail. She couldn't see the cat's body becuase it was hidden in the shadows, Luxembourg sighed both out of relief and exasperation.

"Aww~, come here little kitty... you shouldn't be here you nasty cat" "Meo~w" The mewling tone changed into Russia's voice, and Luxembourg wasn't ready for the large man to pounce on her. She hit the ground with a thud the large weight shifting to her stomach.

"You think you can outsmart me?" Russia asked grinning a large smile spreading across his face. "Uh~... I'm sorry" She avoided his eyes, but he grabbed her cheeks forcing her to look straight at him.

"Never Disobey Me"

* * *

_**Puerto Rico and Luxembourg's talk space**_

_**Luxembourg: Russia's starting to scare me**_

_**Puerto Rico: So, Today joining us, We have Ukraine and Belgium**_

_**L: Hey Girls how are you?**_

_**Ukraine: Canada's helping me out with finances... so I'm good**_

_**Belgium: I'm Great!! anyone want chocolate?**_

_**PR & L: Me~! 3**_

_**PR: I love your chocolate, but That's not what we're here to talk about. Luxembourg and Russia, Do you have any comments, Ukraine being Russia's older sister**_

_**U: He probably finds you intreging? How, is my question?**_

_**B: She scared Belarus at the dinner party**_

_**L: Russia's calling me his dog /// **_

_**U: Now I remeber that Dog remark I think he's using you to keep Belarus away. Puerto Rico, do you want to be friends?**_

_**PR: Sure ///, Then you can help me?**_

_**U: with what?**_

_**PR: I'm going to visit Canada later this month (I wish Ithat this was true but I have to wait til the summer of 2011, Thank you for making me a Hockey nut, Canada that's why i didn;t update recently OH AND I'M CHEERING FOR NORTH AMERICA THAT MEANS CANADA AND AMERICA) I wanna dress him up in Mountie Clothes and take pictures**_

_**U & B: ///// He would look soo cute!!**_

_**PR: He never let's me... So would you help?**_

_**U: Sure, I'll help**_

_**L: Will anyone help me?**_

_**PR: America mentioned visiting this week with Alaska, Is that OK?**_

_**L: I've been forbidden to disobey Russia but I think I can talk to America**_

_**PR: Visit more often, now go before Russia breaks down th-**_

_***Bam, Russia broke down the enforced door and grabbed Luxembourg***_

_**PR: Damnit, I just fixed that, Adios Luxembourg!!**_

_**U: Bye, Luxembourg, brother take care of her!!**_

_**R: Privet, sister**_

_**B: Goodbye, call me if you want chocolate!!**_

_***Russia leaves with a protesting Luxembourg***_

_**PR: So we'll see you after the next chapter of THE JOY OF BEING RUSSIA'S DOG**_


	5. Puerto Rico OMAKE

**Puerto Rico's visit to Spain OMAKE part 1**

**((I was bored))**

Puerto Rico sighed with happiness.

It was almost time to visit her father again. Anyone looking at her couldn't see the commonwealth of Puerto Rico, but a 16 year old girl with a red tan skin, green eyes, seinna brown hair and the apparent pride for her birthplace.

She was not in her birthplace at the present moment, but on a computer in America's house near DC. She opened up a chatbox and connected to Luxenbourg's chat.

PR: Hey!

LB: Hello

PR: How R U?

LB: I'm OK but if i disconnect, it means Russia has found me.

PR: ur hiding again, but i thought he said we could communicate

LB: only when he doesn't feel like "using" me

PR: O.o

LB: my back still hurts

PR: he's not beating u right?

LB: no, he doesn't beat me

PR: o good

LB: so what r u doing?

PR: getting ready to buy my ticket for the plane

LB: almost that time of year again?

PR: yeah, can't wait to see Romano again

LB: how do u get along with him?

PR: how do u get along with Russia?

*Enter RUS*

RUS: Luxy ur on the computer again?

LB: yes russia i am, do u need anything?

RUS: nyet, u can continue talking for another hour

*exit RUS*

PR: he's alot nicer now

LB: my charming presence has done wonders 2 his mood

PR: ok well Gdby

LB:by

*exit PR*

Puerto rico opened up the flight schedule, then changed her mind and closed the window, flowing out of the room as her seas did around the coast of her island.

"America?" She'd found America's door closed and she opened it slowly. America looked up from his desk. "Yes, Puerto Rico... is everything ok?", Puerto Rico could hear the parent tone in his voice, the one that he used with all of his states and territories. "Can you get one of your pilot friends to fly me to madrid this weekend? ...in one of your jets?" America shrugged "Ahh~, sure, it's almost that month, i'll try" Puerto Rico turned to leave the room. When, a small version of Russia (six years old in appearence) ran into the room crying, followed by a mini female version of Japan (four years old in appearence).

"Alaska, Hawaii... what's wrong?" Hawaii was silent, tears runnig down her face as Alaska's loud bauling (inherited from America) drowned out her stalid statement. America picked up Alaska and handed him to Puerto Rico, which quieted him almost instantly but the tears still ran down his cheeks. Hawaii spoke again "Puerto Rico's leaving us gain papa, why must she go?" Puerto Rico sighed, then smiled "I'm going to see my papi, do you want ot come with me, pequenitos?" Alaska nodded vigorously, then looked at America, who'd frozen. "Can we go? Daddy, can we go?" he begged.

America unfroze and faced his little states, also facing the biggest brown, violet and emerald puupy eyes in the world (literally). Sighing, he resigned "You can go if your packed by friday." There were two flashes and the states were gone. America fixed Puerto Rico with a glare, "They'd better come back as innocently as they'd left, of else there will be another Spanish-American war." It was his only demand, again Puerto Rico nodded and headed to the little room that the little ones shared. "I think, I should make sure that they pack right and light" was all she could think.

**A'int that just adorable... you can't resist a states puppy eyes... and Puerto Rico helped.**


End file.
